1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle accessory rack and more particularly to a mounted motorcycle accessory wall rack having adjustable mounting points to accommodate different motorcycle accessories such as a windshield, rider backrest, passenger backrest, luggage rack or tour pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Late model motorcycles such as Harley-Davidson have accessories for the motorcycle such as a detachable windshield, a rider backrest, a passenger backrest, a luggage rack or a tour pack, which may be detachably secured to the motorcycle or selectively removed therefrom. When the accessories are removed from the motorcycle, it is convenient to have a rack upon which the accessories may be stored. Harley-Davidson builds many different types of motorcycles and most of those models use different means or methods of mounting their detachable hardware. All of the prior art mounting racks, of which Applicant is aware, are built for only accessories from one model or family of Harley-Davidson motorcycles. For example, if a consumer has a Harley-Davidson Softail® and wall rack for those accessories and then purchases or trades that motorcycle in on a Harley-Davidson Touring model, the wall rack the consumer owned for the Softail® would not be compatible with any of the detachable accessories for the Touring model.